Private Seduction
by Lady Chen
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi has a mission demanding her to pose as a employee in a place that performs oral sex on the costumers! But it gets worst when she has to do them on Kakashi! They will never look at each other as student and teacher again! KakaSaku Lemon


Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Naruto, wish I did tho… On with the story!

Her tired legs forced themselves to move her overly exhausted body throughout the silent street. Sakura's hectic day at the hospital had been the worst one yet, running up and down, healing the sick and wounded and the occasionally errands Tsunade made her take care of. But Sakura had gotten used to it already, since it's been like this for over two months. And on top of that Tsunade had her working nightshifts to; well, this is the outcome of a shortage of medics in the hospital.

But still, leaving the hospital at 4:00am and coming back to work the next day with only four hours of rest was taking a huge toll on her body. It's not that she dislikes her job, she loves healing the sick; it's what made her famous around the five nations, not to mention Suan.

_But I could use a break._

Reaching to her apartment, she kicked off her boots and white coat, didn't care that she left it lying on the floor. Besides, she wasn't in her parents' house any more, since she needed a place of her own and her parents agreed on that. She is not a kid anymore and a ninja at that to, she couldn't keep her parents up all night worrying about her anytime she went on missions and late nights at the hospital.

She slide down on her semi cold bed, all the tight muscles in her arms and legs contracted and loosen, on the softness in the mattress, she didn't care for a dream filled wonderland, just a deep, no interruption slumber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'Knock knock.'

The sudden soft taps caused Tsunade to breakout from her light nap she took on her deck filled with papers.

"Come in."

"Back from my mission, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi walked in and placed the report on the desk.

"Ah, good work." She said while trying to unnoticeable wipe the drool that collected at the corner of her mouth.

"Now, get some rest you have another mission tomorrow, and this one is going to be a little challenging." She smirked. Kakashi raised aT brow lazily; but brushed it off, too tired to care.

"That's all, you're dismissed."

Without a second thought, he transported out her office. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of his silent, lonely room; only the ticking of the clock on the wall filled a small part of the room. Sheading off his vest and ninja gear, replaced with an old shirt and pants. It didn't take him long to fall into a deep sleep, all the sleep deprived nights took him over; he had no choice but to shut his eyes and hope for a dreamy nights rest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bang! Bang! Knock! Bang!

"Hmm?" The currently sleeping girl moaned out in confusion wondering what was that pounding in her head.

"Oi, Sakura, Sakura!" Recognizing the loud shirking voice, Sakura's heavy eyes shot in place; thinking the pig would eventually go away.

"Sakura! Forehead girl! Get your ass up! I know you're in there~!" Ino shouted with the company of another set of annoying bangs against the door.

"Ugh! Pig stop your banging, you are going to break the door!" With that she stopped, knowing that Sakura was in a really bad mood, and you do not want to get on her bad side when she's like this. But it's more fun for Ino this way.

The door swung open, reveling a very irritated and not rather pleasing to the eyes girl.

Ino gaped at the state of her best friend.

"Wow Forehead, you look terrible, Tsunade is killing you at that hospital!" The blonde giggled at her friends' misery, flipping her long gorgeous hair; the shine emitting on her locks almost stung Sakura's dead shot tired eyes.

"Oh, right, speaking of Tsunade, she told me to tell you have a mission tomorrow so take the day off today, so you wanna go shoppin- Hey!

Before Ino could finish granting her proposal, Sakura slammed the door, shaking the walls inside her apartment.

The pinkette climbed back into bed, happiness filled her but was too tired to show it. Hugging the cool pillow to her chest, she drifted off to sleep, no caring if she slept the whole day; she needed this rest. Thank you, Tsunade-sama!

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, Sakura awoke replenished and really to go. (Yes, she actually slept for an entire day.)

Arriving at the Hokage tower, she knocked once and entered. Meeting a rather bored Kakashi, I wonder if we have a mission together.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama."

"Morning, Sakura."

"Ah, morning Sakura, good you're just in time." The woman said, looking though some papars.

"Wait, just in time? That's means Kakashi was here before me and on time on less." Sakura pointed out, a little creped out that the man who was famous for being late was actually on time!

"Yes, even I'm surprised," Tsunade admitted.

"Hey, I'm hurt. I made an effort to come here early you know." He said. Sakura giggly.

"Yes and I'm thankful for that, now let's get down to business." The two straighten up all jokes put aside they waited for her to begin.

"Sakura, you're 18, right?" The blonde asked.

"Yes?" She answered, wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"Good. This mission is not your everyday normal task that we would undertake here in the Leaf; actually I try not to take on these types of missions, but I'm allowing it now. It will be difficult on some levels for the two of you, but I'm sure you will overcome the obstacles on this mission, okay?"

They both glanced at each other, than nodded in agreement.

"Alright, in the Land of Hot Water, they is a place called 'Mind Easer' that's where people with a ton of cash spend to…well, please themselves, is a way of phasing it. Recently there have been a couple of gangsters bothering the owner and her employees and one of the girls; Futaba Yui, has been kidnapped by them, so the owner; Ayako Hara has requested help from us." She showed them a photo of the owner and the missing girl.

"Sakura I need you to become an employee there and collect information from the other workers and find Yui. Kakashi will become a regular costumer, keeping an eye on you and the gangsters. You both meet by the gate in one hour." She paused.

"Um, I get what we need to do but, what kind of work do they offer, waitressing?"

Tsunade could barely keep her laughter hidden at the naïve question Sakura asked. Waitressing? Ha!

Tsunade cleared her throat and muffled down most of the unheard giggles.

"No, it is not waitressing, it's not that kind of party. These girls perform oral sex on the costumers; and so will you."

Her sentence ended harshly, it felt like acid dripping in the air to Kakashi and Sakura.

There was a couple minutes of the most awkward silence he has ever felt in his life, until a cup of weakly laughter invaded the room, adding even more awkwardness.

"You're joking, right? You can't be serious Tsunade-sama." She let out more titters, Sakura held her stomach; partially dying form laughter. Kakashi only hoped Sakura's statement was correct.

"No, I'm not joking here,"

Crap.

The girls' dry chuckles came to a sudden stop at her masters' words, Sakura peered at her like she had lost her mind.

"Hokage-sama, I don't think Sakura is right for this mission, can it be anybody else." Kakashi tried to convince her to pick someone else, anyone, other than Sakura. The man knew Sakura when she was this 12 year old, a love struck girl who only cared about chasing her crush. He watched over her like a guardian; who seen her hurt, cry, angry, happy. Throughout the years he seen her greatly improve as a respectable ninja around the nations, it would scar him to see her do these types of things to complete strangers. Or worst them doing it to her.

Tsunade sighed irritably, she rubbed her temples, trying to drive the stress away; she knew this was coming.

"Kakashi, I choose Sakura because of her abilities, she is far much strong minded than you think, Sakura you can pull this off better than the ones and conceded for this mission, even in tough situation you manage to keep you cool and get your head in the game. But, if you are not sure about this mission, I can assign Ino to it."

"No! Ah, I-I'll do it… I will take on this mission." Sakura blurted out, hating the fact that her rival had the upper hand here.

Tsunade crooked a brow, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sakura answered a little weakly. The blonde smiled in victory, she knew she had won and gotten her way.

"I know you can pull through," she paused for dramatic affect.

"Even though you're still a virgin."

The honey eyed woman words burned at her ego, it felt like it dropped from a 50 story building on lava. Did she really just say that?!

"T-tsunade-sama!" her clenched hands trembled in anger and embarrassment at her sides, while a light shade of red appeared on her face.

Kakashi felt the intensity in the air as time ticked on, waiting for a next move.

"So sorry I'm inexperience!" She yelled and slammed the door behind her, leaving the Copy nin and Hokage to discuss the topic further on.

"Was that really necessary?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

The woman leaned on her chair, "Oh, never mind that. Listen Kakashi I picked the two of you because you have worked together for a long time now, and I know you would not take advantage of her. I want this to be strictly professional, got that?"

"Yes."

"And you are going to need this." She handed him an envelope with a great sum of money. "And another crucial thing you probably have to do." She spoke a bit quietly that caused him to give a questionable look.

"Like show her the tricks of oral sex, okay you're dismissed." She hurried him out.

Kakashi visible eye widen, she had to be insane if she thinks he will be actually teaching Sakura what to do in those situation. Yep, totally insane.

"Now, that I would NOT do." Kakashi stretched at 'not'. "There is no way in hell I'm teaching her that." He tried not to let his anger take over him, and snap at the Hokage.

"Oh? But you have to keep an eye on her and what I mean by that I mean she WILL be doing you." The blonde smiled at the horrified look Kakashi gave; even with his face covered up, his single eye tells all.

"There is no way I'm letting her do those things on those horn dog men, so I'm letting her do it on you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What?! Are you serious?!" Ino gaped in disbelief at her best friends' story.

"That's what I said." The pinkette sipped her soda at their favorite café, discussing her overly weird and awkward mission with Ino.

"Way to go Sakura! You're finally gonna lose your virginity."

"No, I'm not!" She denied. Ino just scoffed, flipping her long her back.

"Oh come on, Forehead, no one goes on a mission like that and don't except to get some along the way, and besides you need to lose that thing already. Everyone beat you to it, even Hinata. You're not still waiting for Sasuke, are you?" Ino took a bit of her blueberry tart, closing her eyes as the heavenly flavor made her taste buds go wild.

"No way, I was over him a long time ago."

"Good, cause it will be hopeless to try to win him over."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her pig, playing with a strawberry with her fork. Virginity is not a trend, you just don't decide to lose it because everyone else is doing it. It's something special and should be kept for someone you really love; she knew one thing she is not going to give it to a horny man in need.

"So, who is going with you?" Ino asked mid chewing.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei." And just like that she was sprayed with pre chewed blueberry tart on her face.

"What the hell, Pig?!" She yelled cleaning the dessert off her cheek, while a crazed looking blonde eyed her down.

"Wait, Kakashi is going with you?!"

"Yea?" Ino's orbs filled with glee and a wicked smirk found her lips.

"Wow, Sakura you're so lucky. Not only you're gonna do all kinds of thing to him, but you might actually lose your v card to one of Konohas' handsome bachelor!"

"Ino! It's not like that!" She slammed her fits on the table, rattling the china.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that."

Sakura let out a sigh, shoulders sagging in sync. "Crap! I gotta met him at the gate, see you when I get back, Pig." She placed a few bills on the table before leaving. "Have fun~ Forehead." Ino waved at the girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They walked in a mildly uncomfortable silence on the dirt road as the sun sizzled on them in its highest point in the partly clear sky. Both minds heavy on the deranged mission. Kakashi heart sank on the very though of him touching him, feeling him, sucking him in his most private area was blood-curdling, and what was equally worst is that he most likely have to reciprocate. Letting out a rather deep, enfeeble sigh he stopped on his tracks.

"Sakura this mission itself will be tough on you in fact more challenging and mentally draining than you would imagine, you are going to have to leave far away from your comfort zone and I need you to be prepared."

"I know." Is all she managed to say. Of course she knew that her first time giving oral pleasure to a man would be absolutely mortifying and she would rather jump off a twelve story building than do that. But she wasn't ready, there isn't enough time in the world for her to be ready for performing such lurid acts on a complete stranger and the thought of them touching trying to copy her actions made her shiver dangerously.

"Kakashi, I'm not ready to do those acts on random horny men, I can't bring myself to display myself in such explicit ways." She admitted, the feeling of being weak and a burden dawned on her the memories of being weak and useless throughout the start of team seven flooded back to her and weighted on her shoulders. How could one mission cause her to feel so small. All the years, hours spent on perfecting her chakra control,her medic skill and gaining the respect of her village, had been snatched away from her.

Kakashi watched the sadden girl with a million thought racing thought her brain, he empathize with her though he didn't know the information he was about to tell her would make this situation better or worst.

"Well you aren't going to do it on random men cause our_ lovely_ Hokage instructed me that we have to do it to each other." He bluntly stated sarcasm dripping in half of the sentence.

The medic snapped her head up so fact she was surprise her neck didn't break, her jade eyes widen and mouth agape slightly.

"Y-you mean I have to give you-"

"Yes, sadly."

A few awkward silence minutes passed and she was still registering what her sensei said. Giving Kakashi oral pleasure? The world just pulled the ultimate prank on her, she half heartily hoped this was all some sick joke and any second now a camera crew would jump out of the bushes and say "Sakura Haruno, you've just been punk'd!"

However her reality checked and there was nothing of the sort and this is a serious, real mission that she has to complete whether she liked it or not and she definitely did not.

_The man you knew since your first training bra is the man you have to perform oral sex on; oh man, I now realized I have to give Kakashi blowjobs and handjobs! What next?! Breastjobs?!_ Ughh! Sakura new she should have told Tsunade she was not mentally capable of going about this mission. Sakura's eyes burn in the thought, trying not to possibly break down in tears; the thought of running home and hiding under the covers came as a solution for her, but she knew she could never go back on Tsunades' word. Her mind debating on this unpleasant predicament forcing herself to accept reality, she was always good at reasoning even if it took some time. Maybe that's was what Tsunade meant by her being strong minded.

Plus it was so late to turn back now besides what kind of ninja she will be if she only shy away from life's difficulties. The pinkette had to suck it up and get it over with.

Okay, really bad choice of words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Their arrived to the land of Hot water without any delay or rouge ninjas in their way, Sakura had never been to Hot water, she more or less expected to see hot springs on every corner, but it was an ordinary village with citizens roaming about the town, marry laughter emitting from restaurants and bars, kids running throughout the streets occasionally bumming into other people and the angry feedback from the parents telling them not to run.

Kakashi and Sakura walked about the hyper road, lost and in need for some assistants.

"Should we ask for directions?" Sakura asked.

"Might as well." He strolled up to a vendor who sold fruits.

"Hi, what can I do you for?" The larger man asked.

"Hello, we are a bit lost, can you tell us how to get to a place called Mind Easer?"

Sakura noted how the man's friendly grin turned into a disgusted and judgmentally frown.

"Do you not know how to get there?" Kakashi inquired again. The man looked at the two ninjas up and down before he answered.

"Yea, I know where it is, first you take a right at the first corner and walked straight down and take a left." He finished. Kakashi thanked him and went on their way, he overheard a few mumbles coming from the man, expressing his disapproval towards them and Mind Easer.

Following the fruit vendor's direction as given they arrived at the place, the building was rather large but old, with only one dim street light which bounce off the peeling paint on the walls, and a nearly broken sign on the door with place's name engrave on it with beautiful writing.

"I don't know why anyone would come here, this place looks like a ghosts' hangout spot." Sakura said, examining the building.

"That's one way of phasing it, but in these places the décor doesn't matter to the men that come to get what they want." Kakashi sounded a bit harsh, _well he's right,_ _can't hide the truth_. The pink haired girl thought.

"You ready?" he turned to her. The girl looked up and smirked.

"No." she said honestly. The Copy nin smiled under his dark mask.

"Me neither… let's go." He opened the door, the rusty hinges sounded off in the still night.

"Right." Her shaking legs followed.

Stepping in they were greeted by a bright lit room the décor they were greeted with was the complete opposite of the outside of the building. The room showcased red vibrant carpet complemented with silky black curtains, a few elegant sofas and glass coffee tables. On the white painted walls were pictures of pin-up girls, across the room was a bar placed with soda, tonic and sparkling water, but only a few alcoholic drinks and accompanied by clean clear glasses. While a luxurious chandelier hung high, lighting the high class room.

"Okay, I take back what I said, this place is so glamorous."

"Thank you, dear." A feminine voice alerted them. They turned and saw a very beautiful lady which looked around mid-forties, wearing a long purple dress and a pink feather scarf around her neck, she had short hazelnut hair with a few highlights in between.

"I'm sorry but we're not open until ten." She continued, eyeing them cautiously, while waving a blue hand fan to her face.

"Hi there, you must be Ayako Hara, you required us, we are from Konoha, we're here about kidnapping of one of your employees. I'm Haruno Sakura and this is Hatake Kakashi, at your service."

"Oh, ah, of course thank you for coming all the way here!" She ran up to Sakura and gave her a bone crushing hug with of gratitude.

"N-no problem, let's discuss our plans shall we." The medic stifle under the warm embrace.

"Ah, yes, come sit down." She released her and escort the two nins to the chairs, pouring ice and sparkling water into two glasses. The owner started.

"It all started about a month ago, these men that call themselves the Black Shots started coming here, scoping the place out and causing trouble for my business and my employees I thought they would get tired of it and leave, but I thought wrong, one morning I found out that they had taken Yui, but, they didn't ask for a ransom, they didn't need it, the leader of the gang is Shunin Tenyuu, he is very wealthy and he gets his money by selling slaves and weapons across the border… I only want Yui back safe." A worried frown placed upon her red lips, sky blue eyes downcast, thinking of her worker hoping that she is alright.

"Don't worry, Miss Ayako, we will get her back; here is our plan, Sakura will pose as a new worker, and she needs to get recondition from the costumes, eventually the Black Shots will soon take an interest in her and try to take her back to their base, there we will find Yui and make sure Black Shots is no longer." Kakashi explained briefly. The comforting yet stern tone in his voice made her blush lightly.

"O-okay, but what are you going to do?" She tucked strands of hair behind her ear.

"I will also pose as a regular costumer; in that time seeking any information about these employees cannot know about this operation." He finished.

"Of course, shall we start tomorrow night at ten?"

"Yes." Sakura's voice tumbled, already feeling her nerves consume her.

"Where will the two be staying for the time been?"

"We'll stay in a hotel." He got up, indicating Sakura they were about to leave, she noted and took the last sip of the cold water, accepting a little piece ice to munch on and headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Ayako-san." The pinkette waved goodbye. Gaining a smile from her.

AN: Hi~~ Thanks for reading this first chapter, I'm so excited, I hope you guys will continue to read the other chapters. Later.

-Liz.


End file.
